Ore, Shoujo ni Naru (to)
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke will pass a contract to become stronger, but such power requires a sacrifice: They have to become cute girls… How will our heroes (er- heroines) react to these new changes in their life?


**Title:** **Ore, Shoujo ni Naru (to) [I turned into a girl (and)]**

 **Genre:** **Friendship, Adventure, Humor**

 **Rated:** **K+**

 **Hello there! So, this time, I decided to write something about the anime "Naruto"…**

 **Yeah,it was the one who introduced me in the world of anime… So, I though I would just be fair to at least write a story about it…**

 **This story contains gender bend (change of gender) and shoujo-ai/Yuri… Hinted for some female Naruto x female Sasuke and Sakura x female Sasuke!**

 **Sumary: Naruto and Sasuke will pass a contract to become stronger, but such power requires a sacrifice: They have to become cute girls… How will our heroes (er- heroines) react to these new changes in their life?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the game or anime or character mentioned here!**

 **Enjoy!**

[-x-x-x-]

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I am a Ninja!" The little blond shouted. "Right now, I am still a genin, a low-ranked… But someday, I will be the strongest Hokage the village of Konoha ever had."

"That's a nice dream you have there." The masked man replied. "But do you have any potential to make it become true?"

"Of course! Just wait and see!"

"That's the spirit!"

Alongside a pink-haired girl and a raven-haired boy, these two were about to leave the village. They were going out for a C-ranked mission: 'investigation about some suspicious people lurking at the neighbor village'.

They ran toward the trees and jumped from a branch to another at full speed.

"By the way, Kakashi-sensei…" The pink-haired girl spoke as they were still jumping from branch to branch. "By investigation, you mean…"

The man made a puzzled expression after Sakura's sentence. "I mean…"

"I mean, because we only got boring missions lately: taking care of pets, trash, gardening and other boring stuffs." Naruto pointed out.

"Ah… The truth is that I want to test your abilities once in a while. That is why."

The three teenagers just nodded and brought their concentration back into the jumping session.

The group arrived at the village's entrance about half an hour later. It was only composed of very few houses and silence was filling the air.

"It's boring!" The blonde said with a yawn as the four walked deeper inside the village.

There was no sign of life around. It was as if the village was abandoned. They decided to split up at an intersection with Kakashi heading north, Sasuke going to the south, Naruto going to the east and Sakura remained on the place with the supplies.

[-x-x-x-]

"I won't loose to that playboy!" Naruto ran on the empty streets while daydreaming about his comrades and the fame he might (not) get once this mission will be over.

Suddenly, a rather-feminine scream was heard from the direction where Sasuke went. "That idiot! In what kind of situation did he get involved in, this time?"

With that, Naruto changed his trajectory and headed on the small alleys located between some houses. He jumped from roof to roof until he saw smokes coming from the south. The blue-eyes boy decided to land and rushed toward where the smoke came from.

To his surprise, the scream has calmed and the atmosphere was back into the quiet one. He decided to take the opportunity and ran inside the smoke, only to be knocked back and fell on the floor.

"Jeez… What was that for?" He tried to stand up, but was greeted by more smokes that enveloped him.

The blonde boy tried to find his way out, but a hand grabbed him from aback and he felt something thrusting his back. He let go of a pained scream due to that, but something surprised him.

"Wait? What?" His voice turned to be pitcher and softer than it should. "Why is my voice like a girl's?" He then realized that the smokes have dissipated, just like the pain on his back and their aggressors.

Naruto turned around and saw a familiar figure on the floor. He quickly ran to that person's side. "Sasuke! Who was that? Did you see who attacked us?"

The blonde's mouth stood agape as he realized that his partner's body has 'changed'. He had longer and silkier hair. His face has softened and his figure has changed.

"No… I didn't see them…" Sasuke paused as he realized something wasn't right. His voice! His voice has become pitcher and softer. "Wha- What happened to my voice?"

The raven-haired teenager jumped in shock, revealing his rather good figure. His chest and bottom has grown wider, while his waist has turned thinner.

He examined his body with horror, before grabbing the pair of melon that was his (apparently), before screaming like a girl she was now. "Wha… What on earth happened with my body? Why am I in this weak body?"

Naruto didn't say a word; he just watched the entire scene in front of him with horror. He decided to stand up, but that was when he realized that his hair was longer: it was down-to-his-waist. He took a closer look at his own body and found out about his new cleavage: large chest, thin waist…

"Waaaaaaaaaa…" He screamed at the realization that he too became a girl. The blonde boy (er- I mean girl) joined his arms and motioned to cast a spell, but facepalmed at the realization that it didn't work. "What the heck?"

That was when the two other members of the team arrived and watched them in horror.

"Naruto… Do you think that this is really the time to play that kind of prank?" Sakura tightened her fist.

"It's not what you think, Sakura-chan!" The blonde tried to explain. "We were attacked by some unknown foes, when we go turned into this appearance. I can't even return to my original form." He tried to dispel the technique, but didn't work. "See… It's not my spell that turned us…"

"That's right!" Sasuke said. "We were turned like that before we could even realize it."

Sakura took a closer look at the raven-haired girl and realized in horror in what shape her crush was in. "Sa-sasuke-kun… What happened to your handsome self?"

"I told you! These cowards turned us into that form and ran away!" the raven-eyed girl pushed her bangs away with her left hang.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…"

[-x-x-x-]

"I see…" Kakashi and his students were gathering at the intersection.

"So, what happened to us?" Both Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison.

"The truth is that these guys are called element-men. I heard some rumors about these guys wandering around the continents in quest for heart affinity; or will if you prefer. They must have sensed your willed power and decided to form a contract with you."

"Wait a second!" Sakura cut the explanation. "Don't you think you skipped a part?"

"That's right!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "The element-men are wandering, looking for person with strong will. They tries to make contract with these people to give them power, in exchange for something they care for. They saw that both of you cared lot about your manly side and decided to take it in exchange for new power."

"What the heck?" Naruto slammed the nearest house and it exploded at the hit before taking fire. They watched the building for 2 seconds before it completely turned into ashes.

"You see!?" The teacher made a victorious grin, before turning to Sasuke.

"Such power…" The raven-haired girl jumped high in the sky and breathed ocean of fire.

The firestorm burned the whole village as Naruto quickly took the two others and jumped high. "What the heck are you doing?" Wings of light were growing on the blonde's back. She then realized that the wings prevented them from falling and allowed her to jump this high. She saw took that Sasuke had the same wings.

"This is power! With this power, I could…"

[-x-x-x-]

"Sorry for earlier!" Sasuke bowed. "I don't know why I acted like that. It is just that having such strength is a little…"

"I've got it!" Naruto cheered.

"So…" Sakura was the one to bring everyone's rationalism back. "What to do now?"

"Well…" Kakashi commented. "Once a pact is made, there is no turning back. Even if you find the element-men back, they won't give you your appearance back."

The two involved thought for an instant.

"Bah…" The blonde threw her hands in the air and let go of a yawn. "It's not as if it's a big deal. Now, I am strong enough to be a Hokage."

"I can't do anything but agree with what Naruto said. I have power, and that's all the matter." The raven-haired girl smiled.

"If everyone is OK, then am I!" The teacher led the way back toward the village. "I guess these 'suspicious' guys are out and our mission is done. Let's go back to eat some ramen!"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered at the mention of her favorite food.

The two led the way as Sakura was looking at Sasuke's back for 3 seconds before reaching for her arm. "Sakura… What's wrong?"

The pink-haired girl fidgeted an instant. "You know… Sasuke… chan… May I call you with the suffix 'chan'?"

"I don't mind!" The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Well… Sasuke-chan… I just wanted you to know that your gender doesn't matter to me… So, if you don't mind, I would still keep my crush on you…" Sakura's face reddened after saying these sentences.

"It's not as if I care…" The cold girl averted her eyes, trying to look un-amused, but the obvious blush on her cheeks was betraying her. "Let's go... Or we'll leave you behind."

Sasuke ran toward the two other members, still with the blush on her face. Sakura smiled at the scene. "I guess that female Sasuke will be a lot funnier than the past Sasuke." She ran to her teammates' side.

"By the way, why is your face so red?" Naruto teased the raven-haired girl.

"Shut up!"

"Oh… Did our Sasuke-chan just turned into a Tsundere?" It was now Kakashi's turn to tease.

"Mou… Stop saying nonsense! I am not a Tsundere!" Sasuke turned to his last hope: Sakura, but was deceived at the younger girl's reaction.

"You're so cute, Sasuke-chan!"

"Mou… Stop teasing me!" The raven-haired girl yelled with her pitchy voice. No one care and continued their teasing for another hour.

[-x-x-x-]

"By the way…" Everyone turned to Naruto. "How are we going to explain this to our friends?"

"This?" Kakashi questioned.

"I mean the fact that we turned into girls…"

"Ah… There is nothing to discuss. We will just explain everything and I'm sure they will understand."

Sakura grinned at the sentence. _'Now that Sasuke-chan is a girl, she will be mine and only mine! Bye Ino! I won!'_ She played different scenario in her head as they arrived in front of the village of Konoha's gate.

"Ah…" Naruto made a drama-like pose before falling on Sasuke's arm. "… I'm starving! Sasuke-chan, let's eat ramen first. You are going to invite me!"

"What the heck are you saying?" The Tsundere girl tried to aver her eyes. A blus had found it's way toward her pale face. "F-fine then… but only this time…"

"Yuppie!" Naruto instantly jumped and held Sasuke's arm, before running toward her favorite ramen shop.

"W-wait up, Naruto… We can't walk like this!"

"But what's wrong?"

"I… It's embarrassing…" Sasuke facepalmed as Naruto was grinning devilishly before resuming her dragging session.

"Hey! Want to hear something?" The blonde girl turned to the raven-haired one, still running. "I kind of find your girly part really cute!"

Sasuke's face turned redder as she muttered something before cracking up. "Na… Na…" Her voice intensified after each syllabus. "NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!" She yelled her lungs up.

Meanwhile, Sakura was slamming the floor after the two disappeared from their sign. "Dam you, Naruto! How dare you steal the love of my life from me? I'm going to make you pay for this one!" A very dark aura formed around her.

Kakashi just smiled at the joyful scenery. "Looks like this Team is lot of fun… I don't regret any second now." He walked inside the ramen shop and was greeted by his two students.

"Hoy ya! Kakashi-sensei… want some?" Naruto offered a coupon.

"I-I just happened to have them… Don't you dare think that I collection rare coupon for ramen restaurant."

Everyone broke in laugher after Sasuke accidentally slipped her most embarrassing secret. It took her five hours to cure the blush in her face.

[The end]

 **That was it! I hope you liked it!**

 **Sorry for the bad grammar because I am still a beginner. I would gladly accept any critic, personal thought or correction. I may take request too. Just visit my profile for the list of show I can write about!**

 **Well, then… See ya!**


End file.
